You Can't Run Away From It
by middnites0ul
Summary: 8059, it's short, it's sweet, it's the beginning of a relationship between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Lots of fluff :3
1. Chapter 1: What is This Pain

(A/N: The setting is the rooftop of Nami High in the beginning. I didn't feel like explaining it in the story. Anyways, enjoy!)

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"What was that you called me out here for Ayumi?"

"W-well… I know that you're popular and all and you get this a lot but. I really like you Yamamoto! I really do! W-will you go out with me to the movies this weekend?"

"Ah, well, sure I'll go with you."

"Wahh? Really! Thank goodness!" Ayumi cried in happiness and hugged Yamamoto as hard as she could. Yamamoto gave her a small hug back. Only a few feet away, Gokudera stood, smoking as usual, staring into the sky, gripping onto the gate tightly. He overheard someone crying and decided to check it out. He soon saw his classmates Ayumi and Yamamoto hugging each other. Just as he was about to walk over to them he heard Ayumi trying to say something.

"Yamamoto-kun… though I appreciate it why are you actually going with me rather then the prettier girls…"

"Ayumi, you know it doesn't matter about how pretty you are, but you're amazing the way you are."

"Thank you… Yamamoto." Gokudera stared at them together. "What the-…" He didn't know what to feel. Dropping his cigarette on the floor he fell onto his knees and slightly gripped his heart. "Why do I feel like this…" After Gokudera got up and ran away, Yamamoto saw Gokudera running away.

"Ayumi-san, please excuse me for a moment." Yamamoto ran after Gokudera. He soon caught up to him.

"Gokudera!" Gokudera kept running away ignoring Yamamoto's voice.

"Gokudera, stop running away!" Gokudera made a turn and ran into the bathroom. Yamamoto following him saw that he was no longer in the hallway. He quietly stepped into the bathroom hearing soft weeps from the last bathroom stall. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Go away… I need to use the bathroom."

"Gokudera… I know you're crying in there… open up please…" He slowly opened the door. His eyes were red and continued sniffing as his uncontrollable tears kept pouring. "Why…" Yamamoto pulled Gokudera out of the and lovingly kissed him on the lips. Though it was slightly wet from the tears he didn't mind it. He then slowly released Gokudera and he stopped crying. "Che… Goddamnit…" Gokudera gave Yamamoto another kiss in return for the first one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Behind a Cookie

GokuderaxYamamoto

Warning, Yaoi ahead of you! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

(A/N: Currently, we're at Nami High and the students are learning to bake cookies in Home Economics class :D)

"Tenth! How did your cookies come out?"

"Ahh… about that…" Tsuna pointed to his cookies that were burnt black all the way. He drooped his head down thinking of how much of a failure he was.

"We're going to get graded on this though Tenth! Didn't you follow the recipe?"

"I did but I must've made a mistake somewhere… what about Yamamoto's did his come okay?"  
"Haha, we shouldn't worry about that baseball nut he must've-"

"Hey, Tsuna! Want a cookie?" (A/N: Lmao, this sounds retarded at the beginning right? Don't worry it'll get better, I hope 3!)

"Okay…" Tsuna and Gokudera took a bite out of Yamamoto's cookies and found it delicious. In unison they both said

"Oiishi!" '_Damn that stupid baseball nut, making better food then me'_ Gokudera thought as he saw Yamamoto grabbing one of the cookies that he made. Just when he was about to yell at him Yamamoto popped it into his mouth and his eyes shot up in surprise.

"Gokudera, this seriously good. It's on the sweet side too. Just how I like it." Gokudera flushed red at the compliment he just received.

"I-it was nothing really!" The teacher interrupted the students and told them to wrap up their food to hand in to grade. As the three of them left there were two girls who stood behind and murmured about what just happened.

"Did you hear that Tanaka-chan? Yamamoto liked Gokudera's cookies! I wish he would come and try ours."

"Akiko I just got an idea.."

"What is it?"

"Haha, I think we'll really get Yamamoto like this…" Tanaka whispered into Akiko's ear about the plan she had to get Yamamoto. After hearing it, Akiko agreed and got right to work.

~Afterschool, outside on the streets. About 4:00 P.M~

As Gokudera was walking down the streets, on his way home he received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"-" (A/N: The - parts are the other persons voice)

"Yeah?"

"-"

"What? No way. Absolutely not."

"-"

"Damnit… fine!" He hung up the phone in anger. _Girls these days. So stupid._

~The next day [which happens to be Valentine's Day!]~

"Ayumi look, there he is! Should we give it to him now?"

"I'm not so sure… I don't feel right doing this, you give it to him I don't want anything to do with this!"

"Ayumi!" As the girls were talking back and forth Yamamoto happened to pass by them.

"But Ayumi you know how much Takeshi-kun will like them!"

"Yes but-!"

"I overheard my name…? What is it?"

"Yamamoto~!" The two girls fan-squealed.

"Um, well, Yamamoto… we-" Ayumi looked at her, Tanaka knew she were to be responsible of this but she didn't feel right now that she finally had the chance, "I mean, I made these cookies for you. W-would you please try them?"

"Oh thanks, I'd be glad to." He took a bite into the cookie and it had a familiar taste. One he had tasted before. He held onto the cookie with his mouth and mumbled,

"Arigato! I gotta run!"

"He found out didn't he?"

"He sure did." Yamamoto searched for the guy who really made these cookies, and there he was coming out of the bathroom. Yamamoto yelled,

"Hayato!" Gokudera saw the cookie still in his mouth and pretended he didn't see nor hear anything. He went back to walking to his next class. Yamamoto grabbed him by the shoulder and finished eating the cookie.

"Gokudera….. you made these didn't you?"

"….." Yamamoto turned Gokudera around to look him in the eye.

"Gokudera"

"Alright, alright! Ayumi and Tanaka told me to. I give up running away."

"Why though?"

"I-I… I- well uh-" Gokudera didn't know how to answer the question. He just felt like he did, "Just 'cuz." Well that was the best response to the question "why" right?

"Tell me the truth"

"I…" _There's a reason why._

"I don't know okay!" _Of course I know why. At least now I do._

"Gokudera!"

"Go away!" _Stay with me. _Yamamoto forced Gokudera to bump into the wall slamming his hand on the wall.

"Seriously, stay away from me!" _Just hold onto me forever. _Yamamoto leaned forward a bit and gave loud, noisy, Hayato and gave him his second kiss. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss Gokudera pulled away. He covered his mouth with his hand and yelled,

"I hate you! You stupid baseball nut!" He pushed Yamamoto out of the way and ran.

"When will that Hayato realize…"


	3. Chapter 3: A Daydream Spills the Beans

GokuderaxYamamoto

Warning, Yaoi ahead of you! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Gokudera leaned his left elbow onto the armrest of the bench directly in front of the river. As his silver hair swayed with the wind, he could hear the sound of the river follow with the fish jumping in and out of the water. He inhaled the scent of nature and exhaled out, feeling relaxed from his hard days of protecting Jyuudaime. A taller man came from behind and put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Need a break?"

"Ack! You baseball nut! I _had_ a break until you interrupted me!"

He brushed Yamamoto's hand off of him and stood up and walked away. Yamamoto, like an obedient dog, followed alongside him. Gokudera rolled his eyes, annoyed by the other man.

"When will you leave me alone?"

With no hesitation, Yamamoto said,

"When the expiration date of my love for you arrives."

"And when will that be?"

"Never," Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera as he grabbed his arm and locked it with his own. The silver haired boy tried releasing himself from the other's grip but he couldn't. That baseball nut was too strong for him. _Tch._

"Would this help?" Yamamoto asked. He bent down a bit and towards Hayato to give him a kiss on the lips, using his tongue to direct himself in Gokudera's mouth. Yamamoto continued kissing the other man as he pulled his silver hair back and out of their way. Yamamoto finally let go and fixed Gokudera's hair back the way it was.

"You're bangs are covering your beautiful face you know."

"Shut up! And no that didn't help! You're just making things more complicated between us."

"_Between 'us'? At least there is an us." _

"Wah Gokudera~ I could just stay with you forever~…"

Yamamoto daydreamed during history class, blurted out his thoughts revealing them to not only Gokudera who sat beside him, but to the whole class too. Ayumi and Tanaka heard every word, loud and clear. They didn't know what to think until Gokudera had shoved Yamamoto's head down to his desk.

"Ehehe… Yamamoto is just lacking sleep. Everything is fine!" Gokudera explained to the class.

Ayumi didn't plan on forgetting this anytime soon and neither did Gokudera. He was furious at the fact that the idiot had just said that in front of the whole class.

"Che. What the hells wrong with you, you idiot… You're going to get screw by Ayumi…"

Gokudera let go of his grip of Yamamoto and gripped onto his own hands, resting his forehead on them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

Same thing as always, 8059.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Hey Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto yelled from across the hall. Gokudera didn't want to get any more involved with that man, knowing his intentions. Ignoring him, the man quickly sped ahead. "Didn't you forget I was part of the baseball team?" Yamamoto asked after running up to Gokudera. "Get away from me I have nothing to do with you. Besides whatever happened to that date you have tomorrow?"

"I've decided I won't be going."

"What!" Gokudera stopped walking altogether. "But you have to go!" He thought that if Yamamoto saw how much of a good time he was having with Ayumi then he would stop trying to come after the young Storm Guardian. "Do you realize how much you're going to hurt her feelings if you dump her at the last moment?"

"Well better late then never,"

"What the heck! In this situation never is better! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Seriously how can I go out with her after knowing you'll accept me?"

"When did I ever say that!"

The two men's conversation were interrupted when the teacher came out. "Hey you two! Get in the room! Class is starting!" Hayato and Takeshi made their way into the room as Gokudera asked Yamamoto, "So you're absolutely not going?"

"Yeah."

'_What if…'_ "What if I let you k-kiss me in return of taking Ayumi out…"

"I want a date."

"Fine whatever! Just don't screw it up tomorrow."

* * *

_Next Day_: **Ayumi's PoV**

* * *

"Y-yamamoto-kun!" I'm so glad I found him! Even happier that we're actually going out together. "Hey!" he replied. I blushed up with over excitement and held onto his arm. It looked like it shocked him but this kind of thing… it should be alright.

"Did you choose a movie?"

"Well… I thought hard and… I picked one that I thought we would both like," I answered as I took out a flyer of the movie out of my bag. "It's _House of Flying Daggers _I heard it was pretty good and it had a lot of action… as well as romance, if you don't mind."

"Oh great! I wanted to see that too!" happily, he replied. I was filled with content, my cheeks grew red again as we began to walk to the theatres.

…

**Gokudera's PoV**

There they are! And they're holding hands too, I hope I don't end up going on that date with baka-Takeshi, come on Ayumi use your womanly-charms or whatever and make him yours already! Ah shit they're going inside, I better buy a ticket.

I pulled my scarf up higher and hid my ponytail just so I could disguise myself. I even brought a top hat for the disguise. They'll never recognize me-

"Gokudera-kun?"

Ack! Yamamoto? Shit! Just keep walking like you don't know anything. I sat down a couple rows behind the two. I could faintly hear them from here.

"Ehh did you just see Gokudera, Yamamoto-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Probably just my imagination… Look the movie is starting," he told. Then Yamamoto turned around and stared right at me with that stupid smile of his. It made me lose my composure as I kept pulling up my scarf, having nothing else to do.

…

Hey this movie isn't all bad. Good balance of action and drama! N-nevermind I take that back. There was this scene where the girl takes a bath and the guy is trying to peep.

"Woah," Takeshi let out when he saw the back of the girl.

Surprisingly, Ayumi had no response to that.

_-5 minutes into the scene- _

Oh come on now they're kissing! This is why I hate movies nowadays, it seems like the romance completely kills the movie. I sighed to myself when I completely forgotten my motive for coming here. I looked back at Ayumi and Yamamoto and- WHAAAAT.

THEY WERE KISSING?

I couldn't stop staring as I felt my heart just drop a thousand miles down.

Wait, no this is supposed to be a good thing. The movie was nearly ending so I took my leave early, knowing the situation went the way it should have. It was better off leaving those two together anyway, right?

* * *

Please review or else I shall get Hibari to bite you all to death ouo.

Next Chapter: Defeat


End file.
